el guardian del zodiaco
by compumundo
Summary: naruto es llevado por saori al santuario para convertirlo en cabllero y lo demas leanlo soy pesimo para dar summarys... por naruto kyuubi1994
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, el Guardián del Zodiaco  
>Capitulo – 1: Partida<p>

Era una noche fría en la conocida como una de las más poderosas aldeas shinobi Konoha, eran como las 3 de la madrugada y en un cuarto de un pequeño apartamento ubicado en la peor zona de la aldea se encontraba un pequeño niño de tan solo 5 años de edad con un cabello acostado en su cama, pero no parecía muy tranquilo pues se estaba moviendo de un lado para otro envuelto en las frazadas como si estuviera teniendo un especie de pesadilla

….Naruto Sueño…

Naruto se encontraba en espacio totalmente oscuro donde no se podía ver nada más que puras tinieblas

Naruto: Quien eres

Naruto estaba preguntando al vacio como si alguien estuviera ahí hablándole

Naruto: porque me llamas….Don de estas…Quien eres

En ese momento una luz blanca pareció al frente del pequeño naruto

Naruto: eres tu quien me está llamando

En ese momento otra luz apareció justo al costado de la primera pero esta era de color verde

Naruto: Quienes son

Esta vez aparecieron tres luces una de color fucsia. La otra de un color rojo con amarillo como si de una llama de tratara y finalmente una nuevamente blanca pero esta era de un tomo mas helado como si de hielo se tratase, entre todas luces rodearon a naruto

Naruto: Po que me llaman, es lo que quieres, quienes son

A pesar de estar un lugar totalmente oscuro su tono de voz era tranquilo pues sentía que esas luces le transmiten calor y por más raro que parezca al estar cerca de ellas sentía cariño sentía que esas luces le daban cariño, que le daban ese sentimiento que siempre había soñado con recibir en vez de las tan acostumbradas palizas que le daban los aldeanos

Naruto: mi destino, a que se refieren con mi destino

En ese momento las luces empezaron a brillar con mayor intensidad que la oscuridad de dicho espacio desapareció

…..Fin del Seño….

En ese momento naruto despertó pero más que agitado por el sueño estaba tranquilo y aunque al mismo le pareció extraño se sentía feliz

Naruto: Esta es la Quinta vez que tengo ese sueño, es siempre como si esas luces me llamaran me dijeran que fuera hacia algún lugar y lo más raro es que hasta ahora solo era ese sentimiento de que me llamaban pero ahora pude escuchar sus voces claramente, me pregunto que abran querido decir con mi destino

Naruto ya no se pudo volver a dormir, así que estuvo todo el resto de la madrugada pensando en ese sueño y en lo cálido que se sentían esas extrañas luces que le llamaban y sobre todo en lo último que escucho en su sueño, la palabra "destino".

Ya a eso de las 9 de la mañana naruto se levanto de su cama que más parecía que era una sacada de un bote de basura pues el colchón estaba sucio y deforme e incluso tenía algunos resortes, naruto fue hasta una ventana donde abrió un par de cortinas que parecían más trapos que nada dejando entrar a la luz del sol que ilumino el cuarto dejando ver ahora el aspecto de dicho apartamento que no era muy bonito que digamos

Naruto: Ha, creo que iré a desayunar

Naruto se vistió rápidamente con la única ropa que tenía que consistía en un short negro muy gastado y una camiseta celeste clara que era de una tela muy delgada, estaba también gastada, una vez se termino de cambiar salió de su departamento rumbo al lugar donde siempre comía que era el Ichiraku Ramen pues era el único lugar donde le vendían comida sin estar pasada ni aumentándole el precio al doble

Naruto: he, se me olvido, ya se me acabo el dinero que me dio ojji san el mes pasado, supongo que primero tendré que ir a pedirle el dinero de este mes

Naruto se dirigió rumbo a la torre hokage para visitar al viejo sarutobi quien era el sandaime hokage y era el único que se encargaba de naruto desde que lo echaron del orfanatorio dándole una pensión cada mes para que pueda alimentarse y cubrir ciertas necesidad. Después de un rato naruto llego al despacho de sarutobi y como el acostumbraba entro sin tocar la puerta encontrando a Sarutobi leyendo un pequeño libro naranja mientras se notaba un sonrojo en su cara

Naruto: Hola Ojji-san

Sarutobi dio un pequeño salto del susto y rápidamente guardo o más bien dicho escondió el pequeño libro en uno de los cajones de su escritorio

Sarutobi: Que tal naruto, como estas

Naruto: pues bien, pero venia a pedirte el dinero de este mes ya que se me acabo el del mes pasado

Sarutobi: ho, es verdad, está bien, ahora te lo doy

Sarutobi le dio el dinero del mes a naruto quien después de eso se despidió de él para irse desayunar pero antes de  
>salir de la oficina sarutobi lo detuvo para decirle algo<p>

Sarutobi: naruto, recuerdas que fecha estamos hoy

Naruto: fecha, pues hoy estamos….. 10 de octubre

Al decir lo ultimo naruto puso una cara de asustado pues se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba

Sarutobi: así es naruto recuerda quedarte en casa, ya que es muy peligro que salgas, me gustaría estar con tigo pero tengo que dar el discurso como todos los años

Así es era 10 de Octubre la fecha donde se celebraba el festival en honor al cuarto maestro hokage quien se sacrifico para derrotar al poderoso kyuubi no Youko el biju más poderoso de todos, el demonio de las nueve colas que hace exactamente cinco años ataco la aldea y que curiosamente también era el día en el que nació naruto, pero a naruto no le importaba nada de eso más bien le preocupaba ya que ese era también el dia en el que los aldeanos le daban una paliza mucho mayor a la que normalmente le dan todos los días, a pesar del esfuerzo de Sarutobi para impedirlo nunca lo lograba pues ese mismo día el tenía que dar el discurso tradicional en el festival y era impedido de moverse de el por los miembros del consejo de la Konoha por lo que solo podía enviar a un escuadrón ambu para que vigilara la casa de naruto pero estos lo odiaban igual que los aldeanos por lo que no hacían nada por evitar que los ciudadanos lo golpearan e incluso algunas veces ellos mismo participaban en la golpiza

Naruto: no te preocupes ojji-san me quedare en casa, "aunque dudo que eso evite que me den una paliza"- pensó este al final

Sarutobi: lo siento naruto se que esto también es mi culpa por no poder hacer nada al respecto-su tono era triste

Naruto: no te preocupes ojji-san, esto no es tu culpa, a pesar de que no sé porque la gente me odia tanto, se que no es tu culpa ya que tu siempre me cuidas y te ocupas de mi desde que me echaron de orfanatorio donde estaba

Sarutobi: aun así como hokage debería de poder hacer algo para evitarlo

Naruto: no te preocupes ojji-san, estaré bien

Con estas últimas palabras naruto salió del despacho del hokage rumbo a Ichiraku ramen

Después de un momento naruto llego a Ichiraku donde entro muy animadamente

Naruto: Hola Viejo

Teuchi: Hola naruto, te sirvo lo de siempre- pregunto este

Naruto: claro y también dame unos 20 sobres de ramen instantáneo

Teuchi: enseguida

Después de unos minutos en donde le sirvieron un vol de ramen que devoro en seguida el dueño del local Teuchi (no se si se escribe así, si no es por favor agánenlo saber) le entrego los ramen instantáneo y naruto regreso rápidamente a su departamento pues ya estaba haciéndose tarde, apenas llego se preparo uno de los ramen instantáneo cual volvió a devorar rápidamente y luego simplemente se acostó

….Naruto Sueño…

Naruto estaba nuevamente en esa zona oscura donde nuevamente volvieron a aparecer esas extrañas luces que extrañamente hacían que naruto se sintiera bien, que se sintiera a salvo de todo

Naruto: no importa quienes sean, me siento bien

Naruto serró los ojos e inconscientemente se empezó a concentrar en aquellas luces que empezaron a brillar con más fuerza pero esta vez no iluminaron toda la zona con un resplandor sino que convirtieron en pilares de luz cada con su color propio en ese momento naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver como desde arriba empezaba a descender una luz dorada, no era como las anteriores esta era más fuerte que el mismo oro y desprendía una energía que parecía sagrada, lentamente la luz iba descendiendo mas y mas, pero…..

….Fin del Sueño….

Un ruido fuerte Hiso despertar a naruto quien aun aturdido por el sueño tardo un tiempo en reacciona y cuando lo hiso solo pudo ver como se empezaba a romper la puerta de su departamento, asustado naruto se metió bajo su cama y desde ahí pudo ver los pies de muchas personas que pudo identificar como aldeanos y así era un turba enfurecida de aldeanos, muchos de ellos ebrios ya que solo unos pocos estaban sobrios; empezaron a destruir todo, naruto en un rápido movimiento aprovecho que algunos estaban revisando en el baño para ver si se encontraba ahí y otros estaban por las paredes del fondo de la habitación dejando la puerta libre, así que salió rápidamente de su escondite y atravesó la puerta logrando salir pero para su mala suerte afuera había más aldeanos con antorchas y palos, naruto empezó a correr mientras todos los aldeanos que estaban ahí lo empezaron a perseguir, naruto corría y corría pero él era todavía un niño de tan solo cinco años recién cumplidos ese mismo día por lo que el cansancio y el dolor de los músculos de su piernas hacían que poco a poco bajara la velocidad, hasta que los aldeanos lograron alcanzarlo y rodearlo

Naruto: por favor se los ruego no me golpeen, por favor- su tono era de miedo

Los aldeanos ni siquiera lo escucharon ni tampoco le contestaron simplemente comenzaron a golpearlo, le mandaban patada, puñetazos incluso le golpeaban con los palos que traían, mientras tanto naruto ya no gritaba, ya no sentía ningún dolor, ya no sentía nada simplemente de sus ojos salían lagrimas, su expresión era apagada era casi como si solo fuera un saco de golpes. Los aldeanos seguían golpeando sin compasión al pobre niño de tan solo cinco años y parecían que no iban aparar, pero en ese momento una voz femenina los detuvo

?: ¡Alto!- su tono era calmado y suave pero a la vez imponente y firme- ¡ya es suficiente!

En ese momento todos empezaron a ver de dónde venía esa voz pero no lograban encontrar a nadie, empezaron a moverse un poco por el ligar dejando a naruto tirado en un rincón, pero no la encontraron

?: No puedo creer que puedan golpear a un pobre niño, ustedes no valen nada

En ese momento todos los aldeanos miraron en dirección en donde estaba el cuerpo de naruto tirado y ahí la vieron parada justo al frente de naruto, era una mujer hermosa de piel blanca cabello largo como la seda de un color azulado y los ojos celestes vestida con un vestido blanco y sujetando un extraño báculo

Aldeano1: quien eres tú- su tono era amenazador

A pesar del tono que huso el aldeano aquella mujer no se inmuto

?: No tengo por qué contestarle a personas como ustedes

Aldeano2: que dijiste zorra

Aquella mujer simplemente ignoro aquel comentario y se volteo para ver a naruto que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, luego de eso extendió su mano con la palma abierta hacia naruto y de repente una luz dorada empezó a salir de su mano y cubrió el cuerpo de naruto que instantáneamente se curó y este se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado, ante aquello los aldeanos se sorprendieron pero inmediatamente empezaron a pensar como siempre

Aldeano1: vieron lo que hiso- les hablaba a los demás aldeanos- seguramente también es un demonio, solo un demonio podría curar así a otro demonio

Todos los aldeanos empezaron a gritarle a la mujer cosas como demonio, maldita zorra demonio, puta y diferentes tipos de insultos que ella simplemente ignoraba y simplemente se acerco a mas a naruto y le hablo

?: Estas bien pequeño- su tono era suave y tierno

Naruto: si, muchas gracias por curarme, normalmente me curo solo pero siempre es hasta mañana nunca me había recuperado tan rápido

Naruto hablo con mucha familiaridad cosa que hasta a el mismo le extraño, luego miro a la mujer y le volvió a decir

Naruto: muchas gracias, pero creo que debería irse sino los aldeanos también le podrían hacer daño

?: No te preocupes- le muestra un dulce sonrisa- no me pasara nada y ti tampoco Naruto

Naruto: como sabe mi nombre- su ton era de sorprendido

?: eso a ahora no importa, y por cierto mi nombre es Saori

Los aldeanos ya artos de que los estuvieran ignorando se enfurecieron más y saltaron contra Naruto y Saori

Aldeano3: ahora verán malditos demonios nos vamos a encargar de ustedes

Todos los aldeanos se lanzaron dispuestos a golpearlos con los palos y botes rotas que tenían a la mano

Saori: de verdad ustedes no valen nada, pero aun así, les perdonare

En ese momento un aura dorada empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de saori y después de eso un gran resplandor dorado ilumino todo el lugar y cuando aquella luz desapareció se pudo ver a todos los aldeanos inconsciente tirados en el suelo

Naruto estaba asombrado y no era el único puesto que algunos ninjas entre ellos el escuadrón ambu que había asignado sarutobi a que supuestamente vigilaran que nada malo le pasara a naruto se había mantenido escondido viendo él como ellos le llamaban espectáculo pero naruto mas estaba sorprendido pues aquella aura dorada la reconoció enseguida, era el aura que vio en su último sueño, la luz que descendía poco a poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues inmediatamente el escuadrón ambu así como los demás ninjas que se habían mantenido escondidos que eran entre jounin y chunin en total unos diez aparecieron al frente de saori y naruto

Ambu1: Quien eres tú- se dirigió a saori- y que es lo que quieres en la aldea

Saori: ya dije que no tengo por qué responder las preguntas de sujetos como ustedes

Jounin2: que has dicho, no te hagas la lista Zorra dinos quien eres ahora mismo

Jouni1: y dinos que es lo que quieres en la aldea o si no atente a las consecuencias

Saori: ya les dije que no les diré nada- su tono era suave pero a la vez firme

Ambu: pues te lo advertimos, ahora veras lo que te pasa

Todos saltaron con kunais en mano

Saori: se atreven a atacarme- pone un car triste- veo que ustedes no tienes esperanzas, pero aun así los perdonare, yo la diosa de la tierra los perdono

Nuevamente un resplandor dorado cubrió el lugar para cuando desapareció volver a ver a todos los ambu, jounin y chunin inconscientes en el suelo

Sorprendido era poco, naruto estaba sin habla no podía creer lo que acaba de ver el aun siendo un niño sabía muy bien que algunos de esos ninjas eran ambu, que eran la elite de la aldea, pero habían sido derrotados en un instante, pero dejando eso de un lado se le vino otra cosa a la mente así que se apresuro y le pregunto a saori  
>Naruto. He, disculpa saori-san pero esa luz dorada, que era<br>Saori: porque preguntas eso naruto- su tono nuevamente era dulce  
>Naruto: pues es que vera, como decirlo, tal vez no me crea pero esa luz dorada yo la vi en un sueño que tuve hace poco<p>

Saori: si lo se naruto- sonrió dulcemente- es por eso que estoy aquí

Naruto: que quiere decir y además también en mi sueño había otras luces de diferentes colores alrededor de la luz dorada

Saori: te responderé eso después por ahora tenemos que encargarnos de otra cosa

Naruto: de que- pregunto confundido

Saor: pues de eso- apunto detrás de ella

En ese momento justo aprecio en Sarutobi vestido con su tradicional traje de hokage, parecía que estaba muy preocupado

Naruto: ojji-san

Naruto corrió hasta donde estaba sarutobi y lo abrazo

Sarutobi: naruto, estas bien, escuche que un turba de aldeanos fue a tu casa así que cuando pude me libre de los  
>ansíanos del consejo y te empecé a buscar<p>

Naruto: si estoy bien, todo gracias a Saori-san

En ese momento sarutobi vio hacia el frente encontrándose con Saori para luego ver a todos los aldeanos y algunos ninjas entre ellos el escuadrón ambu que había mandado para cuidar a naruto tirados en el suelo aunque gracias a su experiencia rápidamente pudo darse cuenta que solo estaban inconscientes

Sarutobi: mmmm, parece que hasta el escuadrón ambu que envié a que cuidaran a naruto intentaron dañarlo  
>En ese momento Sarutobi volvió a mirar a saori quien se acerco hasta donde estaban el con naruto<p>

Sarutobi: le agradezco que haya ayudado a naruto, pero le molestaría decirme quien es y por que vino a la aldea

Saori: no se preocupe Sarutobi- san

El sandaime se sorprendió de que aquella mujer supiera su nombre pero decidió mejor no interrumpir y dejar que Saori siguiera hablando

Saori: primero que nada sería mejor ir a un lugar más privado si no le molesta

Sarutobi: bien pues entonces vamos a mi despacho

Sarutobi se iba a girar para empezar a caminar pero es detenido por saori

Saori: no se preocupes Sarutobi-san

En ese momento Saori golpeo el suelo levente con su báculo y una luz dorado los cubrió a todos y cuando la luz desapareció Sarutobi, naruto y saori estaban dentro de la oficina del Sandaime dejando impresionados totalmente a naruto y a Sarutobi

Naruto: wow, como hiciste eso Saori-san

Sarutobi: eso es, acoso huso un jutsu de espacio tiempo

Saori: lo siento sarutobi-san, pero yo no sé utilizar esas técnicas que usan ustedes

Sarutobi: entonces como…..

Saori: déjeme explicarle por favor

Sarutobi: muy bien

Saori: mi nombre es Saori, aunque se me conoce como Athena

Esto dejo totalmente frio a Sarutobi, pues él sabía que Athena era la diosa de la tierra en la mitología Griega

Sarutobi: me estás diciendo que tu eres la diosa de la tierra

Saori: así es, se que le es difícil de creer pues ustedes tienen incluso otras creencias pero como podrá a ver visto por como nos traje hasta aquí y como naruto vio que derrote a esos que ustedes llaman ninjas yo soy la autentica diosa de la tierra Athena

Sarutobi: muy bien le creo pero por que esta una diosa como usted en aquí en la aldea

Saori: pues vine para llevarme a Naruto

Ante esto tanto sarutobi como naruto se sorprendieron

Naruto: vino para llevarme

Sarutobi: vino para llevarse naruto, pero porque

Saori: pues vera naruto has tenía unos extraños sueños últimamente no es así

Naruto: pues la verdad sí, he tenido unos sueños algo extraños donde estoy en un espacio totalmente oscuro y luego parecen unas luces de diferentes colores que me rodean y es como si me llamaran y me dijeran que vaya Asia algún lado y mientras están ahí siento como estoy en paz y siento un extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido pero es agradable

Saori: eso es porque has nacido para ser un caballero de athena

Esto sorprendió más a naruto y a Sarutobi

Sarutobi: pero como- pregunto este muy confundido

Saori: es bastante raro estos casos ya que normalmente los caballeros son elegidos a una mayor edad pero tú a tú cortad edad has sido elegido como uno de mis caballeros e incluso ahora teniendo solo cinco años tu cosmo energía es tanta como la de un caballero de bronce

Sarutobi: cosmo energía, caballero de bronce, que es eso saori-san

Saori: pues la cosmo energía es algo así como a lo que ustedes llaman chakra pero mucho más poderosa y un caballero de bronce es el rango más bajo en los caballeros ya que después de estos están las caballeros de plata y luego los caballeros de oro e incluso a pesar de que los caballeros de oro son el más alto rango hay algunos que llegan a convertirse en caballeros divinos y reciben las armaduras divinas que son armaduras forjadas por el mismo Zeus, tú que ahora tienes una cosmo energía comparada a la de un caballero de bronce es impresionante contando tu edad

Sarutobi: y mas o menos que tan fuerte es un caballero de bronce

Saori: pues para comparar para que usted lo entienda seria igual a los que ustedes llaman jounin de elite  
>Esto dejo frio a sarutobi<p>

Naruto: entiendo es por eso que esas extrañas energías en forma de luz me llamaban

Saori: asi es, "pero aun así es extraño que a tu corta edad las armaduras de bronce te llamaran sobre todo siendo más  
>de una y las más importantes de todas, sin contar con el hecho de que tu eres…. Bueno eso todavía no te lo puedo decir"<p>

Sarutobi: entiendo todo esto, pero aun así, yo tenía pensado que naruto se quedara en la aldea y se convirtiera en u ninja de konoha

Saori: entiendo, por eso es que tome una decisión, naruto mendra con migo a mi santuario en Grecia donde se convertirá en caballero bajo el entrenamiento de mis demás caballeros que durara aproximadamente unos 10 años y después regresara a la aldea pero en caso de que pasara algo el tendría que regresar a Grecia como caballero de athena que seria y luego podría volver a regresar a la ladea

Sarutobi:mmmmm, ami me parece bien, tú qué dices naruto, quieres ir

Naruto: siiiiiiii- grito este de emoción

Sarutobi: está bien

Saori: está decidido entonces, nos iremos ahora mismo

Naruto: está bien

Sarutobi: cuídate mucho naruto te estaré esperando aquí en la aldea

Naruto: si ojji-san, no te preocupes muchas gracias por todo nos volveremos a ver

Sarutobi: si, naruto, no tienes porque dar las gracias, adiós Saori-san fue un honor conocerla

Saori: Adiós Sarutobi-san

En ese momento Saori volvió a golpear levemente el suelo con su báculo y nuevamente una luz dorada los cubrió y ambos desaparecieron

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Cpitulo – 2: los cinco senseis, la elección de una armadura y el guardián del Zodiaco

Un resplandor dorado se podía divisar en una especia de santuario ubicado en Grecia, era un resplandor muy fuerte y del cual se sentía provenía un aura tranquilizadora y a la vez imponente, cuando el resplandor dorado desapareció se pudo ver en donde antes estaba la fuerte luz a una mujer muy bella de piel blanca y cabello largo de color azulado vestida con un vestido blanco y que sostenía un báculo, al lado de esta estaba un pequeño niño de unos cinco años de edad de cabello rubio rebelde y unos ojos azules como el cielo

Naruto: donde estamos Saori-san – su tono era normal

Saori: pues estamos en el templo de Athena ubicado en Grecia, Naruto- su tono era tierno

Naruto: pero porque aquí es de die, si cuando nos fuimos de konoha era todavía de noche, no creo que el viaje durara tanto- su tono era de confusión

Saori: lo que pasa es que Grecia está al otro lado del mundo de donde esta konoha, es por eso que cuando haya es de noche aquí es de día

Naruto: ha, ya entiendo

Saori: bien naruto, debes de estar cansado considerando que normalmente es a esta hora que duermes

Naruto: bueno, la verdad si estoy cansado

Saori: bien, aprovecha este día para descansar, mañana iremos el primer lugar donde te entrenaras

Naruto: que, no voy a entrenar aquí en el santuario

Saori: no, naruto entrenaras un año imedio en cinco lugares diferentes y de ahí recién entrenaras los dos años imedio resaltantes aquí en el santuario

Naruto: entiendo

Saori: ven sígueme te llevare a un cuarto para que descanses

Saori llevo a naruto hasta la casa de Athena que se ubicaba encima de las doce casas de los caballeros dorados que en estos momentos se encontraban basáis

Naruto:Saori-san, nadie vive en esas casas de abajo- su tono era de curiosidad

Saori: pues antes habitan en ellas los doce caballeros dorados- su tono era triste- pero recientemente hace unos pocos años tuvimos un enfrentamiento contra Hades el dios del inframundo en los doce caballeros dorados se sacrificaron en esa lucha para poder ganar

Naruto: y porque se enfrentaron contra Hades

Saori: es que Hades quería reinar no solo en el inframundo sino también en la tierra y para ellos quería sumergir a todo el planeta en una eterna oscuridad

Naruto: ya veo- su tono era todavía un poco confuso

Saori:no te preocupes naruto, mas adelante lo entenderás

Saori y naruto llegaron hasta las casa de athena en donde naruto se recostó en una cama donde se quedo domino al instante

Saori: descansa bien naruto- susuro esta- que tu entrenamiento será muy duro

Al día siguiente naruto se despertó muy animado pues hoy comenzaba su entrenamiento como caballero, se levanto rápidamente y se vistió para que luego entrara Saori a su habitación

Saori: estás listo naruto

Naruto: si –contesto entusiasmada mente

Saori: pues entonces vámonos

Naruto se acerco a saori quien choco su caculo contra el suelo y una luz dorada los cubrió y en instantes desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer de la mismo forma en la desaparecieron

Naruto: woww- su tono era de emocionado

Estaban en la cima de una pequeña montaña que estaba justo al costado de una cascada de donde bajaba el agua con bastante fuerza e intensidad, el ambiente del lugar era puramente natural, estaban rodeados por bastantes formaciones rocosas y un rio en el cual terminaba la cascada, también habían bastantes arboles alrededor de todo el lugar

Naruto: donde estamos- su tono seguía igual

En ese momento una voz a sus espaldas contesto a la pregunta de naruto

?: Estos son los cinco picos de China

Rápidamente Naruto se volteo para ver de quien era la voz que había contestado a su pregunta, cuando termino de girar el cuerpo pudo ver que se trataba de un chico de cabello negro largo y sedoso de ojos también negros traía un conjunto de camiseta y pantalón oriental de color blanco y negros en las mangas y en los bordes del pantalón, además en la espalda de su camiseta tenia dibujado la figura de un dragón ascendiendo al cielo

Naruto: disculpa pero quien eres tu- su tono era normal

Saori: ho, Shiryu

Shiryu: sentí su cosmo Athen-sama, así que vine para asegurarme

Naruto: Saori-san, lo conoce

Saori: así es naruto, te presento a Shiryu anterior caballero devino del Dragón

Naruto:Ca…ca..cabaleero devino- grito este sorprendido

Shiryu: Athena-sama, el es el chico- pregunta calmadamente

Saori: así es

Naruto: enserias tu eres un caballero divino

Shiryu: así es aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo- su tono era algo triste

Naruto: que fue lo que paso- su tono era de intriga

Shiryu: eso no importa ahora

Saori: bien naruto, Shiryu será el primero que te entrene, el te enseñara sobre la armonía que tiene que tener una caballero y también te enseñara el estilo del dragón, normalmente tardaría mas de un año imedio en aprender siquiera una parte de este entrenamiento pero tu naciste con un gran talento por lo que solo te tomara ese tiempo, yo vendré después de eso para llevarte al siguiente lugar donde entrenaras

Naruto: de acuerdo, hasta luego Saori-san

Shiryu: hasta luego Athena-sama

Saori: hasta luego

Saori volvió a ser cubierta por un aura dorado para después desaparecer

Shiryu: bien chico, primeo dime cómo te llamas

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki, naci en konoha y me gusta bastante el ramen

Shriyu: bien, yo me llamo Shiryu, soy el ex caballero de bronce del dragón, en algunas ocasiones me puse la armadura dorada de libra y la armadura divida del Dragón aunque solo fue por una batalla

Naruto estaba fascinado nunca pensó que un caballero divino lo entrenara pero ahora estaba un tanto preocupado pues de verdad podría aprender por completo el estilo del dango en tan solo un año imedio

Naruto: oye dime shiryu, cuánto tiempo te demoraste en dominar el estilo del caballero del dragón

Shiryu: pues varios años

Naruto: y tu crees que yo pueda hacerlo en una año imedio como dijo Saori-san

Shiryu: no te preocupes naruto, Athena-sama, sabe por qué hace las cosas, después de todo es la diosa de la tierra, ahora mejor ven sígueme tu entrenamiento comenzara ahora mismo

Naruto: si

El entrenamiento de naruto comenzó siendo desde un inicio muy duro pero naruto nunca se rendía y siempre se esforzaba al máximo, así fue como el tiempo paso rápidamente, los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, si que naruto se diera cuenta el año imedio ya había transcurrido, en ese tiempo naruto y Shiryu entablaron una fuerte amistad y naruto desarrollo un fuerte respeto y admiración hacia Shiryu, además que gracias a su entrenamiento naruto había madurado bastante. Ahora se encontraban parados naruto y Shiryo exactamente en el mismo lugar donde comenzaron todo, enzima del pico de la montaña

Shiryu: naruto me has sorprendido bastante has dominado el estilo del dragón en este corto tiempo aunque aun te falta un poco para que lo perfecciones por completo, estoy muy orgullo de ti

Naruto: muchas gracias Shiryu –sensei, pero por favor en este año imedio que estuve con usted no me conto que fue lo que paso, de porque dejo de ser caballero junto con sus compañeros

Shiryu: haaa-suspiro- lo que paso es que hace unos años antes de que tu comenzaras tu entrenamiento tuvimos una batalla contra Hades el dios del inframundo en el cual nosotros portamos las armaduras divinas pero al final de la batalla aunque ganamos residimos una maldición de Hades una maldición que nos incapacito para ser caballeros de athena, la maldicion es tan fuerte que ni la misma Athena puede destruirla- su tono era triste

Naruto: entiendo, cuando me vuelva caballero quisiera poder portar la armadura del Dragón- su tono era de total determinación

Shiryu: ten por seguro que me sentiría orgulloso de que tu portaras la misma armadura que yo porte

En ese momento un luz dorado aprecio al costado de naruto que cuando desapareció dejo ver a Saori

Saori: ya estás listo naruto, es tiempo de partir a tu siguiente lugar de entrenamiento

Naruto: si

Shiryu: espera, antes de que te vayas te déjame darte algo

Shiryu se acerco hasta donde estaba naruto y cogió su mano izquierda con la zulla entonces un luz verde paso de su brazo alrededor del brazo de naruto

Shiryu: te acabo de pasar a excalibur que unavez me paso a mí el caballero dorado Shura, esta espada legendaria puede cortarlo todo incluso el aire, utilízala bien

Naruto: muchas gracias Shiryu-sensei, Adios

Shiryu: Adiós naruto

Saori: hasta pronto Shiryu-kun

Shiryu: hasta pronto Athena-sama

Nuevamente una luz dorada cubrió a Saori y a Naruto quienes desapreciaron de los cinco picos de china, y unos instantes depuse volvieron a aparece, pero esa vez en una zona totalmente congelada a donde quiera que mirara naruto solo había hielo y mas hielo

Saori: estamos en Siberia, este será tu segundo lugar de entrenamiento

En ese momento se escucha una voz masculina proveniente desde un punto algo lejos

?: Saori-san, cuánto tiempo

Naruto miro hacia frente y pudo ver a una figura que se acercaba y mediante se acercaba mas puso distinguir que se trataba de un chico de rubio de pelo ni tan corto ni tampoco muy largo y lo tenía ondulado, tenía los ojos de un color azul un poco más fuertes que los de naruto y pudo ver que solo traía puesto una polera azul sin mangas y unos pantalones negros con unas botas negras

Naruto: cómo es posible que solo estés vestido así, en este lugar- su tono era asombro

Naruto estaba sorprendido de que tuviera puesta solo esa ropa y estuviera como si nada en el ambiente congelado que había ya que él se estaba muriendo de frio

?: jajaja, eso es porque yo nací, aquí y ya estoy acostumbrado, pero tú debes ser el chico que Saori-san dijo que entrenaría

Naruto: así, es y tú debes de ser Hyoga, Shiryu-sensei me hablo de usted, eras el caballero de bronce del cisne como  
>también portaste la armadura dorada de acuario en la última batalla contra Hades llevaste con tigo la armadura divida del cisne<p>

Hyoga: jaja, así es chico- su tono era divertido- aunque me hubiera gustado poder llevarla por más tiempo

Saori: Bien, naruto aquí entrenas por otro año imedio, después yo vendré nuevamente

Naruto: está bien. Hasta luego

Saori regreso nuevamente al santuario en un resplandor dorado

Hyoga: muy bien, entonces comencemos, naruto, pero te advierto que mi entrenamiento tal vez sea más duro que el de Shiryu

Naruto: no importa, que tan duro sea, lo lograre- su tono era de seguridad

Hyoga: bien, así se habla

Naruto, estuvo entrenando otro año imedio con Hyoga, donde a naruto le costó más que nada adaptarse al frio que hacía en Siberia pues Hyoga lo hacía entrenar vestido igual que él, pero finalmente se logro adaptar y en el tiempo que paso con Hyoga aprendió el estilo del cisne aunque como shiryu el no podía hacer demostraciones de técnicas pues la maldición de Hades no le permitía hacerlas, pero aun así naruto tan solo con la explicación que le daba Hyoga las entendía y dominaba. Ahora estaban naruto y hyoha parados frente al frente

Hyoga: muy bien naruto, has logrado aprender la ejecución de aurora, mi técnica final que aprendí de mi maestro Camus, felicitaciones

Naruto: muchas gracias Hyoga-sensei, he aprendido mucho con usted

Hyoga: no tienes que dar las gracias naruto, fue un places entrenarte

En ese momento Saori volvió a aparece al lado de naruto y de Hyoga

Saori: es hora de irnos Naruto

Naruto: si, Saori-san, hasta pronto Hyoga-sensei

Hyoha: hasta pronto naruto

Nuevamente naruto y Saori desapreciaron y volvieron a aparecer, esta vez en una isla rocosa, donde no había mucho nada más que varias rocas y el mar que se agitaba con fuerza y varias olas paraban rompiendo contra las rocas

Naruto: ahora donde estamos

Nuevamente una voz contesto su pregunta

?: Esta es la isla de Andrómeda- su tono era suave

Cuando naruto vio de quien era la voz pudo ver a un chico de cabello de las mima forma que el de Hyoga pero este era de un color verdoso con ojos del mismo color vestia un pantalón crema con tiras como un overol junto con una polera verde

Naruto: tú debes de ser Shun el caballero de Andrómeda- su tono era alegre- mucho gusto yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

Shun: mucho gusto naruto- muestra una sonrisa- yo soy quien se encargara de entrenarte

Saori: naruto, regresare dentro de un año imedio como antes

Naruto: entendido

Saori: esfuérzate

Naruto: si

Sun: fue un gusto volver a verla Saori-san

Saori: también fue un gusto volver a verte Shun

Shun: muy bien, naruto descansa este día y comenzaremos tu entrenamiento mañana

El año imedio pasa rápidamente, el entrenamiento fue duro aunque no tanto como de Shiryu y el de Hyoga, pero aun así le costó bastante, sobre todo dominar el uso de las cadenas cuyo Shun le había enseñad con unas cadenas normales, en el tiempo que estuvo con el Naruto pudo ver el gran corazón bondadoso que tenia Shun y le agrado mucho por que entablaron una amistad rápidamente

Naruto nuevamente cambio de lugar junto con Saori que esta vez llegaron a otra isla en donde hacia un tremendo calor tanto que parecía un infierno, el paisaje no era más que rocas y arena era totalmente desértico, apenas habían llegado ya un chico los estaba esperando tenía el cabello de color azul corto, tenía unos ojos negros y vestía con una polera igual a la de Hyoga, incluso del mismo color y unos pantalones rojos

?: Como esta Athena

Saori: hola Ikki

Naruto: hola soy naruto Uzumaki, tú debes ser Ikki el caballero del fénix

Ikki: así, y desde ahora te advierto que mi entrenamiento es el más duro de todos- su tono era serio

Naruto: yo ya dije que no importa que tan duro sea el entrenamiento yo lo superare

Tanto en su tono de voz como en su mirada naruto mostraba una determinación y seguridad impresionaste que incluso sorprendieran un poco a ikki

Saori: después de este, solo te falta un lugar más naruto, así que regresare al año imedio, suerte

Naruto: no te preocupes Saori-san, lo lograre

Saori nuevamente regreso al santuario y también fuer a avisar al último entrenador de naruto para que se preparara

En entrenamiento con ikki fue el más duro de todos, naruto a las justas y pudo superarlo, aunque hubo muchos momentos en los que quiso renunciar siguió esforzándose, en todo este tiempo pudo ver que a pesar de la actitud de ikki, el no era una mala persona solo era un poco difícil de tratar y sobre todo un tanto solitario, pero al final termino llevándose bien con el ya que a ikki le impresiono mucho la determinación con la cual Naruto entrenaba

Finalmente el último punto lugar en donde naruto entrenaría, aunque ya sabía quién sería su sensei pues ya había entrenado con el caballero del dragón, con el del cisne, con el de Andrómeda y con el del fénix ya tan solo le faltaba el caballero de Pegaso

Una luz brillo nuevamente y cuando desapareció se pudo ver a Saori y a Naruto quien ya se había empezado a desarrollar pues ya contaba con 11 años de edad

Naruto: este, es…. El santuario

Saori: así es naruto, aquí es donde entrenaras con el ultimo de tus sensei

Es eso se escucha una voz muy animada hablar fuertemente

?: Así es- su tono era alegre y animado

Naruto rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia aquel quien había hablado, era un chico de cabello corto de color castaño  
>y ojos del mismo color vestía una camiseta roja sin mangas algo rasgada y unos pantalones jens azules<p>

?: Tú debes ser naruto verdad

Naruto: asi, es gusto en conocerte, tú debes ser, Seiya el es caballero de Pegaso y en muchas ocasiones porto la armadura dorada de sagitario y en la última batalla contra Hades portaste la armadura divina del Pegaso

Seiya: asi es, y yo seré quien te entrene por un año imedio en el estilo y técnicas del Pegaso

Saori: después de eso tu entrenamiento estará completo y te convertirás en un caballero de Athena y una armadura de escogerá, así que esfuérzate al máximo

Naruto: si

Seiya: pues entonces comencemos- su tono seguía animado como siempre

El ultimo año imedio de entrenamiento de naruto fue cansado aunque no tanto como el entrenamiento que realizo con Ikki, pero aun así fue muy duro, al final aprendió las técnicas de Seiya y termino llevándose muy bien con él a pesar de que seiya era un poquito hiperactivo y gracias a shiryu el ya había perdido esa manía

Ahora se encontraban Saori en la casa de Athena y al costado de ella se encontraban los diferentes maestros que había tenia naruto, y al frente de ellos se encontraba arrodillado naruto

Shiryu: naruto, desde el momento en que empecé a entrenarte pude notar tu gran talento y fuerza

Hyoga: pude notar tu valor y coraje

Shun: pude notar tu buen corazón

Ikki: pude notar tu determinación y voluntad

Siya: y lo más importante pude notar tu deseo de nunca rendirte ante un sueño

Saori: es por todo aquello que ahora yo Athenea la diosa de la tierra, te nombro un caballero del Athena, ahora es tiempo de que te escoja una armadura, canaliza tu cosmo e intensifícalo y una armadura te escogerá

Naruto: si

Naruto empezó a canalizar su cosmo y empezó a expulsarlo y para sorpresa de el mas no para los demás presentes no fue una sino las cinco armaduras de bronce las que se presentaron ante naruto, la armadura del Dragón, la del cisne, la de Andrómeda, la del fénix y la de Pegaso que comenzaron a brillar con la misma intensidad demostrando que todas habían escogido a naruto

Naruto: que es esto, porque están aquí todas las armaduras de bronce

Saori: luego te explicare esto pero ahora tu nivel es de un caballero de oro ya que has logrado despertar el séptimo y sentido y están a punto de despertar el octavo sentido, así que intensifica mas tu cosmo

Naruto intensifico más la fuerza de su cosmo asiendo así aparecer a las doce armaduras doradas que empezaron a brillar todas con la misma intensidad demostrando así una vez más que las doce armaduras doradas habían aceptado a naruto

Saori: aumenta más tu cosmo, hazlo hasta el límite

Y así lo hiso naruto aumento su cosmo hasta el límite que podía expulsándolo todo, finalmente de las cinco armaduras de bronce la armadura del Dragón empezó a brillar con mucha más intensidad al igual que la armadura dorada de libra, ambas armaduras se acercaron hacia naruto y las cajas que las contenías se abrieron uno a la vez, primero la del dragón que cubrió el cuerpo de naruto para después de unos minutos salir de su cuerpo para que después la armadura dorada de libra la cubriese y al igual que la del dragón la armadura de libra dejo de cubrir el cuerpo de naruto y regreso a su caja

Saori: ya está decidido, desde ahora naruto, eres el caballero del Dragón y el caballero dorado de Libra

Naruto estaba feliz pues él como le dijo a Shiryu, quería ser el caballero del dragón, pero aun así una duda surcaba por su mente así que decidió preguntar

Naruto: Saori-san, por que aparecieron todas las armaduras tanto las de bronce como las doradas, no se supone que solo una armadura es la que te elige

Saori: así es naruto solo una armadura es la que te elige

Naruto: entonces, porque

Shiryu: dime naruto, porque crees que te entrenamos nosotros cinco

Hyoga: porque crees que te pasamos todos nuestros conocimientos, todos nuestras técnicas y las técnicas que nos enseñaron los caballeros dorados

Naruto: pues la verdad, pensé que eso era normal- su tono era de confusión

Shun: no es, así, normalmente desde pequeño una armadura ya es la que te elige y después solo tienes que fortalecerte para mostrar ser merecedor de la armadura que te eligió

Ikki: la razón por la que te entrenamos en todos los campos de los diferentes caballeros, es porque nosotros ya sabíamos que tu eras capas de portar todas las armaduras ya que todas te escogieron

Seiya: nosotros ya sabíamos que tú eras capas de poder utilizar todas las técnicas de los diferentes caballeros ya sean de bronce o de Oro

Naruto: pero porque soy capaz de poder utilizar todas las diversas técnicas a diferencia de los demás caballeros que solo pueden utilizar la de una armadura- su tono seguía siendo de confusión

Saori: esto es lo que te iba a decir cuando terminaras tu entrenamiento, y ahora que ya estás listo te diré que la razón por la que tú eres capaz de hacer todo lo que mencionaron Shiryu y los demás, es porque tú eres….. El Guardián del  
>Zodiaco- su tono era serio<p>

La noticia sorprendió mucho a naruto ya que él nunca había escuchado hablar de un guardián del zodiaco, pero lo que más sorprendió a naruto fue el tono con el que hablo Saori, pues ella casi siempre su tono de voz era suave y dulce

Naruto: Guardián del Zodiaco- su tono era de confusión- que es el guardián del zodiaco, nunca en el tiempo que estuve entrenando, escuche de que existiera alguien que fuera guardián del zodiaco

Saori: eso es, porque el guardián del zodiaco, así como yo Athena, el renace cada ciertas veces , pero a diferencia mía que renazco cada cierto lapso de tiempo, el guardián del zodiaco solo renace cuando se le necesita

Naruto: cómo es eso- su tono era de intriga

Saori: el Guardián del zodiaco, así como los demás es un caballero de Athena, pero a diferencia de los caballeros normales él es el único que es capaz de utilizar y portar todas las armaduras, ya sean de bronce, doradas o divinas, y es capaz de utilizar todas sus técnicas como también de aprender algunas técnicas de sus portadores anteriores y gracias a que nace con un talento único es capaz de aprender muy rápidamente, es por esto que tu demoraste tan poco tiempo en terminar tu entrenamiento, por todo esto, el guardián del zodiaco, es muy poderoso y solo está por debajo de Athena y de otros dioses pero aun así el es capaz de enfrentarlos, por eso que el renace solo cuando se acerca un gran peligro y se necesite de su poder para ayudar a Athena

Naruto quedo fascinado con lo que acababa escuchar, nunca se imagino que existiera alguien así y mucho menos que el fuera su reencarnación

Naruto: entiendo- su tono era de emoción- pero si yo soy capaz de portar a todas las armaduras porque cuando aumente hasta el límite mi cosmo reaccionaron las armaduras del dragón y la de libra- su tono ahora era de confusión

Saori: porque a pesar de ser el guardián del zodiaco, sigues siendo también un caballero de Athena, por lo tanto de todas las armaduras siempre hay algunas con las que tienes mayor conexión en tu caso es con la armadura del dragón y la de libra, pero aun así puedes seguir utilizando las técnicas de los diferentes caballeros y si por alguna razón necesitas puedes llamar a otra armadura, pero tu armadura clave es la del dragón y la de libra ya que esas son con las que tienes mayor conexión, si no me equivoco se por memorias de mis vidas pasadas que el anterior guardián del zodiaco reencarno hace 50 000 años cuando una terrible y malvada fuerza amenazaba a la tierra y era el caballero del Pegaso

Naruto: ahora entiendo- pero si yo soy el guardián del zodiaco, quiere decir que algo está a punto de pasar no es así

Saori: así es- su tono era serio- aunque no sabemos cuándo o si falta mucho o poco

Naruto: ya veo, entiendo todo, entonces con honor acepto la responsabilidad de ayudar en lo que sea que pueda amenazar la tierra, no importa que sea yo siempre luchare a su lado mi diosa Athena

Saori: que así sea, guardián del zodiaco, naruto uzumaki, caballero del dragón, caballero de dorado de libra y caballero…. Divino del dragón

Lo último que dijo Saori sorprendió bastante a naruto

Naruto: acaso dijo caballero divino

Saori: así es naruto, en estos siete años imedio que has entrenado has alcanzado en nivel de un poderoso caballero dorado, logrando despertar el séptimo sentido y estas muy cerca de despertar el octavo para después despertar el noveno sentido y convertirte en un caballero divino, por tu talento y determinación estoy seguro que lo lograras

Naruto: si Athena-sama

Athena: tranquilo, puedes seguir llamándome Saori-san- su tono volvió a ser suave y dulce

Naruto: claro- su tono era feliz- Saori-san

Saori: ahora todavía faltan dos años imedio para que se cumpla el plazo que acordamos con Sarutobi-san para que regreses a tu aldea, en ese tiempo deber eras entrenar aquí en el santuario para que alcances el nivel de un caballero divino y perfecciones tus poderes y logres aprender las técnicas de los anteriores caballeros dorados

Naruto: pero, como voy a prender sus técnicas si ellos se sacrificaron en la lucha que tuvieron contra Hades

Saori: recuerda que el guardián del zodiaco portando las armaduras puede aprender también algunas de las técnicas de sus anteriores portadores

Naruto: es verdad, muy bien Saori- san, me esforzare al máximo

Shiryu: buen bien, naruto, nosotros te ayudaremos

Seiya: claro

Shun: por supuesto, siempre te ayudaremos en lo que podamos

Hyoga: no lo dudes

Ikki: pero tendrá que esforzarte más de lo que ya lo has hecho

Naruto: por supuesto, darte más que el máximo- su tono era de alegría y de emoción

Así naruto paso los dos años imedio que le quedaban entrenado y dando mas que el máximo de su parte, el tiempo paso rápidamente y algunas veces lentamente, pero sin que naruto se diera cuenta finalmente había llegado la hora de que regresara a su aldea natal, de que regresara a Konoha

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo – 3: el regreso y la primera misión

En este momento se encontraba para do frente a las imponentes puertas de la aldea ninja conocida como konoha, un chico que aparentaba tener 15 años de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros un tanto rebelde, de ojos azules como el cielo, vestía una camiseta de color blanco estilo chino con un bordado de negro en las mangas y con el dibujo de un dragón oriental ascendiendo hacia el cielo en la espalda traía también un pantalón también al estilo chino de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color para variar también al estilo chino, en su espalda traia cargando dos cajas una de bronce con el dibujo de un dragón grabado en ella y la otra de oro con el dibujo de una balanza grabada en ella

Naruto: diez años han pasado desde que estuve en esta aldea, me pregunto cómo estará oji-san

En ese momento dos guardias se le acercaron dos guardias que lo miraron de forma desconfiada

Guardia1: dinos tu nombre y que asuntos tienes en konoha- su tono era serio y desconfiado

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, vengo para vivir en la aldea

Al parecer los guardias eran dos recién ascendidos a chunin pues no se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de  
>naruto uzumaki, ni mucho menos lo vieron con odio, solo mantenían su mirada de desconfianza<p>

Guardia2: que es lo que traes en las cajas

Naruto: algo que no necesitas saber

Guardia1: como te atreves- su tono era de enojado- dinos de una vez que traes en las cajas

Naruto: mira solo son algunas cosas sin importancia y yo vengo sin malas intenciones

Guardia2: no importa lo que digas tienes que mostrarnos el contenido de las cajas si quieres pasar

Naruto: muy, bien- su tono era de resignación- lo siento pero no les mostrare nada ahora con su permiso me pueden  
>dejar ingresar a la aldea<p>

Guardia1: muy bien chico tú te lo has buscado

En ese momento ambos guardias se lanzaron contra naruto con un kunai en mano cada uno

Naruto: ha, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para esto

En ese momento naruto desapareció de la vista de ambos guardias quienes se quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez confundidos pues en un momento están viendo a aquel chico sospechoso y al siguiente segundo simplemente ya no estaba, ni siquiera habían notado algún movimiento de su parte

Guardia2: qué demonios, ha desaparecido- su tono era de incredibilidad

Guardia1: esto puede ser peligro, informa de esto al hokage, yo revisare la aldea por si ha ingresado

Guardia2: si

Naruto se encontraba parado justo al frente de la torre hokage mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Naruto: je, espero no lo hayan tomado a mal pero tampoco les podía permitir ver mis armaduras, aunque fue algo fácil- su tono era algo divertido

Naruto ahora se encontraba justo al frente de la puerta del despacho del hokage, así que topo la puerta para momentos después recibir un adelante como autorización de ingresar

Naruto: oji-san, como estas ha pasado mucho tiempo

Sarutobi se asombro un poco al ver a naruto y rápidamente su semblante cambio a un expresión de felicidad

Sarutobi: naruto, ha pasado mucho tiempo- su tono era alegre- si que has crecido muchacho

Naruto: jejeje, creo que si crecí un poco

Sarutobi: qué bueno que regresaste y dime naruto como te fue en tu entrenamiento para convertirte en caballero

Naruto: genial, me fue mejor de lo que pensé, "mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado"

Sarutobi: me alegro mucho… pero ahora dime

Su ton se volvió serio al igual que su expresión

Naruto: que sucede, ojisan- su tono era normal

Pero antes de que sarutobi hablara alguien entro corriendo y sin tocar al despacho, era el guardia que iba venido a infórmale del supuesto intruso

Guardia: hokage-sama tenemos un problema

Sarutobi: por que entras a mi oficina de esa forma- su tono era de enojo

Guardia: disculpe hokage-sama pero justo hace unos momentos un sujeto extraño entro a la aldea sin autorización además de que llevaba unas extrañas cajas y …..

En ese momento el guardia se dio cuenta de la presencia de naruto y rápidamente se puso en guardia

Guardia: que haces tú aquí, acaso atentas contra la vida del hokage

Naruto: eh, yo, no, no es nada de eso

Sarutobi: qué demonios está pasando aquí- su tono era regido y firme

Guardia: él es el intruso hokage-sama, se resistió a decirnos el contenido que lleva en esas extrañas cajas de su espalda y entro sin autorización

Sarutobi: de que hablas el tenia mi autorización desde hace ya bastante tiempo

Esto sorprendió bastante al guardia quien se asusto un poco por el tono de voz de sarutobi

Guardia: pero…

Sarutobi: ya basta mejor regresa a tu puesto y dile a tu compañero que no hay ningún problema

Guardia: ha…hai

El guardia desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo

Naruto: lo siento parece que he causado algunos problemas

Sarutobi: no te preocupes naruto no ha pasado nada, bueno ahora naruto- su tono era nuevamente tranquilo, pero en realidad que traes en esas cajas que cargas

Naruto: ha esto, son mis armaduras- su tono era alegre

Sarutobi: armaduras- su tono era algo confundido

Naruto: si, cada caballero tiene su armadura, estas son mi armadura de bronce del dragón y a la vez mi armadura divina del dragón y la otra es mi armadura dorada de libra

Sarutobi: ya veo- su tono era algo sorprendido- bueno pero ahora naruto- su ton volvió a ser serio dime naruto, en estos diez años no habido rastro del kyuubi, ya que supongo que debes de saber ya que el esta sellado en tu interior, después de todo son diez años y no creo que el haya querido mantenerse de incognito

Naruto: pues la verdad no, ya que justo faltando dos años para terminar mi entrenamiento final el kyuubi trato de apoderarse varias veces de mi cuerpo, ya que se dio cuenta que me estaba asiendo demasiado fuerte no solo físicamente si no también sentimentalmente si seguía así, más adelante se le haría más difícil controlarme- su tono seguía normal

Saruto, ya veo, entonces supongo que Saori-san hiso algo para eliminarlo, después de todo ella es la diosa Athena, la diosa de la tierra

Naruto: pues, jeje- su tono era un poco nervioso- pues la verdad si hiso algo aunque no podía eliminarlo ya que después de todo el kyuubi también es un dios

El comentario de naruto Hiso que sarutobi se sorprendiera bastante pues por lo que el tenia entendido el kyuubi era un demonio

Sarutobi: el kyuubi… un dios- su tono era de sorpresa- pero él no era un demonio

Naruto: en sí, sí lo es, pero sobre eso, el es el dios del fuego y el rey de los biju

Sarutobi: entonces que fue lo que Saori-san hiso- su tono era serio

Naruto: no te preocupes, el kyuubi no causara problemas ya que entre Saori-san y yo, llegamos a hacer un trato con el

Sarutobi: qué clase de trato- su tono era de sorpresa y seriedad

Naruto: pues por así decirlo, lo dejamos libre ya que Saori-san lo saco de mi cuerpo

Sarutobi: queeee, pero porque hicieron eso, esto nos pone en peligro a todos, sabes dónde está ahora y que está haciendo- su tono era de alarma

Naruto: tranquilízate oji-san- su tono era calmado- como te dije él no le causara problemas a nadie, y sobre donde está y que está haciendo, pues ahora está durmiendo y sobre donde está, pues acá

Naruto señalo a un pequeño bulto que tenía debajo de la camiseta del cual nadie se había dado cuenta

Naruto: oye, despierta que ya llegamos a konoha- decía mientras le daba pequeños golpes al bulto- vamos ya despierta

En ese momento el pequeño bulto se empezó a mover para luego empezar a subir hasta el cuello de la camiseta de naruto para luego, para la incredibilidad de Sarutobi un pequeño zorito de color rojo se asomara por el cuello de la camiseta de naruto

Sarutobi: naruto, porque tienes a una cría de zorro ahí- su tono era de confusión

Ante el comentario de sarutobi una venita se hincho en la frente del zorrito

Zorrito: a quien le llamas cría de zorro viejo bueno para nada- su tono era delgado como la de una verdadera cría de zorro, aunque mostraba bastante enojo

Sarutobi dio un salto de la sorpresa cuando escucho al zorro hablar

Naruto: jeje, no le gusta que le llamen así- su tono era divertido- Oji-san, te presento al kyuubi

En ese momento el zorro dio un pequeño salto saliendo totalmente de la camiseta de naruto para pararse en el escritorio de Sarutobi, mostrando una pequeña cola roja

Sarutobi: kyubi…..el…es….el kyuubi- su tono era que no se lo creía

Kyuubi: así, es el mismo kyuubi no youuko dios del fuego y rey de los biju en persona- su tono mostraba mucho orgullo al decir esas palabras

Sarutobi: pero qué demonios le paso

Naruto: pues como dije, llegamos a un acuerdo, el cual era que Saori-san lo sacara de mi cuerpo para que el pudiera ser libre de su prisión pero que no causaría desastres ni mataría a las personas, en lugar de eso ahora es mi aliado

Kyuubi: que puedo decir, realmente quería salir de esa maldita celda

A sarutobi casi le da un infarto por todas las sorpresas que se estaba llevando en ese día tan consecutivamente

Sarutobi: pero y porque tiene ese tamaño

Naruto: pues, cuando salió de mi cuerpo salió solo con una cola por eso es que tiene ese tamaño, mediante vaya usando mas colas irá aumentando su tamaño, y eso será cuando yo se lo permita

Kyuubi: creo que estaba algo desesperado por salir ya que termine aceptando ese acuerdo y si hay algo mas valioso que nuestras vidas para un demonio, eso es su palabra ya que a diferencia de los humanos nosotros cuando damos nuestra palabra si la cumplimos

Naruto: oye, espera como que desesperado por salir, Saori-san y yo tardamos más de medio año para convencerte de aceptar el trato- su tono era acusadora

El kyuubi volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado para después responder

Kyuubi: por eso digo que estaba desesperado, normalmente nunca hubiera aceptado un trato como ese

A naruto le salió una tremenda gota al estilo anime en la nuca

Naruto: "si claro"

Kyuubi: hmp, bueno creo que mejor seguiré durmiendo

El kyuubi nuevamente dio un salto y volvió a entrar a la camiseta de naruto para volver a quedarse dormido (para ser mas preciso el tamaño de kyuubi con una cola es del mismo tamaño de kirara de inuyasha)

Naruto: que se le va hacer este para siempre durmiendo- su tono era de resignación- bueno oji-san y dime que  
>novedades han sucedido en la aldea<p>

Sarutobi: no mucho naruto, pero bueno ahora volviendo a algo serio dime cuál es tu rango de caballero ahora y solo dime cuales son ya que solo recuerdo cuando Saori-san dijo que un caballeo de bronce tiene un nivel equivalente a un jounin de elite

Naruto: pues, primero está el caballero de bronce (me voy a saltear a los caballeros de plata, ya que estos casi no salen en la serie), luego están los caballeros dorados y finalmente los caballeros divinos aunque estos son solo cinco aunque ahora no hay ningún caballero en el santuario, ya que hace unos 15 años tuvieron una lucha contra hades y sus espectros y todos los caballeros sacrificaron sus vida para poder ganar la batalla- su tono al final se volvió algo triste

Sarutobi: entiendo, entonces tú eres el único caballero actual

Naruto: por ahora si

Sarutobi: por qué dices por ahora

Naruto: es que puede que algunas armaduras no tarden en escoger a sus nuevos portadores

Sarutobi: entiendo, pero dime en que rango de los caballeros estas tu

Naruto: bueno, con tigo tengo que ser totalmente sincero, ahora tengo el rango de caballero divino

Nuevamente Sarutobi quedo muy impresionado

Sarutobi: "si un caballero de bronce es igual a un jounin de elite, entonces no me imagino cual será la fuerza de un caballero divino", bien naruto entonces veo que te has vuelto verdaderamente fuerte

Naruto: bueno la verdad, si "aunque no se sabe qué nivel tenga el futuro enemigo, sea quien sea"

Sarutobi: por ahora te pondré con el rango de líder ambu de un escuadrón a ataque, no te puedo poner un rango superior ya que recién estas llegando a la aldea además que un jounin de elite siempre se le asigna un grupo de genin pero me temo que tu no conoces las artes ninjas no es así

Naruto: es verdad, por eso es que también he venido, ya que aquí también podre aprender algunas técnicas ninja

Sarutobi: así es, aquí también podrás aprender cómo ser un ninja, aunque creo que con tus habilidades de caballero ya es más que suficiente, así que por ahora solo te pondré como líder ambu

Naruto: está bien, oji-san, no hay problema- su tono era normal

Sarutobi: bien por ahora eso es todo pero ven mañana a las 8 de la mañana

Naruto: ok, bueno hasta luego oji-san, mi antigua departamento sigue desocupado no es así

Sarutobi: así es, y también le hice una remodelaciones ahora es más grande así que podrás estar a gusto

Naruto: vaya, gracias, ahora con tu permiso me retiro

Naruto salió del despacho del hokage rumbo primeo que nada hacia ichirakus, ramen ya que se moría de hambre. Después de caminar un poco finalmente llego al local de ramen en donde entro y sin más grito

Naruto: ¡viejo damne un tazón de ramen!

Teuchu: enseguida

En eso sale el dueño del local con un tazón de ramen en la mano

Teuchu: aquí tienes

Naruto: gracias viejo, ha pasado bastante tiempo me alegra poder volver a comer aquí

Teuchu: acaso nos conocemos- su tono era de confusión

Naruto: no me digas que ya me olvidaste, soy yo naruto- su tono era normal

El dueño del local se sorprendió bastante al escuchar el nombre de su cliente numero uno

Teuchu: naruto- grito este- en verdad eres tú, vaya que has cambiado no te reconocí para nada

Naruto: jejeje, creo que si he cambia algo, pero bueno me alegra volver a verte y poder comer tu ramen

Teuchu: a mí también me alegra verte, pero dime a donde te fuiste ya que simplemente de un día a otro desapareciste

Naruto: pues digamos que fui a entrenar

Teuchu: ya veo, te debes de haberte vuelto bastante fuerte no es así- su tono era alegre

Naruto: no lo dudes viejo

Teuchu: me alegro, entonces hoy come todo lo que quieras ya que va por cuenta de la casa

Naruto: enserio- con estrellitas en los ojos- muchas gracias

Luego que naruto terminara de comer como 20 tazones de ramen se despidió del dueño del local y se dirigió rumbo a su departamento, y cuando llego se sorprendió pues de verdad era mucho más grande que antes, cuando entro se sorprendió mas ya que era mucho más amplia ahora contaba con dos baños y dos habitaciones una principal y otra de huéspedes que era un poco más pequeña que la principal pero aun así era muy cómoda y espaciosa

Naruto: vaya de verdad que oji-san hiso remodelaciones- su tomo era de asombro

Naruto se acostó en su cama, pensando en las nuevas cosas que aprendería y que cosas le sucederían en la aldea, y sobre todo pensaba en lo mismo que desde dos años imedio atrás le rondaba por la cabeza, que podría ser el mal que se avecinaba, con todos estos pensamientos naruto finalmente termino quedándose dormido

A la mañana siguiente naruto se empezó a levantar y a abrir los ojos aun adormilados, tomo su reloj y se sorprendió

Naruto: son las 7:50 de la mañana- su tono era sobresaltado- tengo que ver a oji-san a las 8:00

Naruto se metió al baño y se ducho rápidamente para después vestirse con la misma ropa del día anterior y salió corriendo hacia la torre hokage, después de un momento finalmente naruto estaba al frente de la puerta del despacho del hokage, así que toco la ´puerta recibiendo un entre como autorización para ingresar

Naruto: aquí estoy oji-san- su tono era normal

Junto a Sarutobi se encontraba un hombre de estatura alta y aproximadamente de unos 50 años con una larga cabellera blanca y vestido de una forma algo peculiar

Sarutobi: a menos mal que llegas naruto, mira te presento a este hombre a mi lado, su nombre es jiraiya uno de mis ex alumnos

Naruto miro a jiraiya por un tiempo para luego poner una sonrisa

Naruto: mucho gusto jiraiya-san

Jiraiya: al fin- con lágrimas en los ojos- alguien me habla con respeto

A naruto le salió un tremendo gotón en la cabeza

Jiraiya: como estas mocoso, debe ser un honor para ti conocerme a mi uno de los tres legendarios senin

A naruto le volvió a salir una gota estilo anime en la nuca; en ese momento un zorrito asomo su cabeza por la camiseta de naruto

Kyuubi: porque hacen tanto ruido- su tono era adormilado

Jiraiya: oh, entonces era sierto- su tono era de asombro- el kyuubi se a convertido en una cria de zorro jeje

Kyuubi: a quién demonios le llamas cría viejo de mierda

Naruto: he bueno esto….

Sarutobi: no te preocupes naruto jiraiya ya está informado de todo, y no tienes que preocuparte él es de mucha confianza

Naruto: bueno, si tú lo dices oji-san, no me preocupare

Kyuubi: da gracias viejo de porquería que todavía tengo algo de sueño sino te quemaría hasta dejarte en cenizas

Naruto: ya tranquilo kyuubi cálmate un poco

Kyuubi: hmp, mejor me regreso a dormir un poco mas

Kyuubi regreso al interior de la camiseta de naruto para seguir durmiendo

Sarutobi: dime naruto porque siempre para durmiendo

Naruto: es que recientemente ha salido de mi cuerpo por lo que aun está cansado por lo que necesita dormir pero ya falta poco según él para que este normal

Jiraiya: mmmmm, parece que esa cría de zorro es bastante perezosa

Naruto: le recomiendo que no le diga cría a kyuubi, ya que con una cola aunque perezosa inofensivo es bastante fuerte y el tiene control para sacar hasta la cuarta cola de ahí en adelante ya no puede sacar más a menos que yo lo permita

Ante este comentario un escalofría paso por la espalda del peliblanco y se hiso una nota menta

Jiraiya: "ya no provocar más al kyuubi"

Naruto: bueno cambiando de tema para que me has mandado a llamar oji-san

Sarutobi: pues naruto- su tono y su expresión eran serias-hace unos tres años orochimaru, unos de mi ex alumnos que abandono la aldea y se convirtió en traidor jurando algún día destruirla, el ataco la aldea junto con una Villa que el mismo formo, se llamaba la villa del sonido, luego de eso con algunos engaños consigue ayuda de la villa de la arena, bueno en conclusión pudimos detenerlo gracias a que jiraiya estaba aquí y entre los dos logramos hacer que orochimaru se retirara, aunque él al final cumplió con su cometido

Naruto: cometido, que acaso no era destruir la aldea- su tono era de confusión

Sarutobi: bueno en parte también era eso, pero lo que él buscaba era un genin de la aldea, mas especifico a Uchiha Sasuke, orochimaru quería a un cuerpo joven con mucho talento para entrenarlo y así apoderarse de su cuerpo un jutsu que invento para cambiar de cuerpo en cuerpo y así vivir eternamente pero sobre todo quería el sharingan de los uchiha y como sasuke es el último de su clan ya que hace varios años cuando él era niño todo su clan fue exterminado por Uchiha Itachi su hermano mayor y lo peor era que sasuke estaba presente, desde ese incidente sasuke quedo muy dañado y era inestable psicológicamente, creció con un deseo de venganza muy grande contra su hermano así que cuando orochimaru le ofreció poder para lograr su venganza el acepto y se fue con él

Naruto: ya veo, supongo que el odio hacia su hermano fue mayor que su amor por su aldea, pero si eso fue hacia ya tres años orochimaru ya debe de haberse apoderado de su cuerpo

Sarutobi: no es así, jiriaya logro conseguir la información unos cuantos días después de la ida de sasuke de la aldea, que orochimaru recientemente había usado su jutsu de traslado de cuerpo justo antes de atacar la aldea por lo que tuvo que esperar tres años para volver a realizar el jutsu, pero ahora recientemente ahora jiraiya logro conseguir información de que sasuke ha matado a orochimaru y se ha ido, todavía no sabemos en donde esta ni que está haciendo

Naruto: vaya supongo que también traiciono a orochimaru- su tono era normal- pero dime oji-san esto tiene que ver con alguna misión que piensas darme ya que supongo que para eso me hiciste venir

Sarutobi: jeje, en algo tiene que ver, pero creo que me desvié mucho del tema, bueno en el ataque de orochimaru me di cuenta que ya era demasiado viejo para este cargo así que pensé en darle el puesto a alguien más joven que yo pero lamentablemente no he encontrado a nadie que sea digno del puesto, pero por suerte justo ahora jiraiya volvió a la aldea ya que había salido de esta nuevamente después del ataque de orochimaru para lograr reunir información….de todo tipo

Al decir esto a sarutobi le salió un sonrojo en la cara

Jiraiya: jeje, ni que lo digas conseguí mucha información de alta cálida

Naruto: eh, de qué tipo de información hablan- su tono era de confusión

Sarutobi: he, eso ahora no tiene importancia- su tono era algo nervioso- bueno como iba diciendo pensé entonces en darle el puesto a, el pero….

Jiraiya: ni lo sueñes viejo- su tono era firme- yo soy un hombre libre, un nómada que viaja por el mundo libre sin ningún tipo de ataduras

Sarutobi: eso ya lo sé jiraiya, por eso tengo una misión para ti y para naruto

Naruto: qué tipo de misión oji-san

Sarutobi: quiero que busquen a mi Tsunade

Jiraiya: a tsunade, pero ella nunca aceptaría el cargo tu sabes bien que…

Sarutobi: si lo se jiraiya, peo tengo confianza en que ahora ya podrá regresar a la aldea- puso una media sonrisa y miro disimuladamente a naruto

Naruto: disculpen pero quien es Tsuande

Sarutobi: es la última de mis tres estudiantes y la tercera de los tres legendarios senin legendarios senin de konoha, bueno aunque ahora solo quedan dos pero bueno…. A eso me recuerda naruto

Naruto: que cosa oji-san

Sarutobi: ya que orochimaru murió y dejo un cupo libre te asenderee a ti al puesto de senin

Esto sorprendió a naruto pues por la conversación se pudo dar cuenta que un senin debe ser un puesto bastante alto puesto que solo había tres

Naruto: estas seguro de esto

Sarutobi: así es además tu poder ahora mes más grande que el de un senin, así que a partir de ahora serás el ryu senin

Naruto: si- su tono era de alegría

Sarutobi: bien ahora sé que recién has llegado naruto pero creo que esta será un gran oportunidad para ti de paso jiraiya te puede ir explicando algunos conceptos sobre las técnicas ninja y la manipulación de estas

Naruto: entendido

Sarutobi: bien ahora quiero que vayan en busca de Tsunade, ahora mismo

Jiraiya: ahora mismo- su tono era de molestia- qué más da, está bien, vamos mocosos

Naruto: maldición, "si no uiera esta con shiryu sensei tanto tiempo ya hubiera golpeado a este viejo", está bien

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, El Guardi n del Zodiaco Capitulo 4: El primer combate d bil de corazon

Naruto y jiraiya se encontraban caminado rumbo a un pueblo dentro del pa s del fuego que no se encontrba muy lejos de la aldea ya que estaba a unos 10 kil metros de esta

-Jiraiya, me puedes decir como es Tsunade

-He, y para que quieres que te lo diga

-Pues as ser a m s f cil localizarla y reconocerla en caso que la vea no lo crees

-Tienes raz n enano- jiraiya meti su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo rojo para luego sacar una fotograf a- toma esta es la foto mas reciente que tengo de ella

Naruto tomo la foto para luego m rala detalladamente

-No tienes una foto mas reciente

-De que hablas naruto esta foto es tan solo de unos cuatro o cinco a os atras se la tome cuando me encontr con ella por accidente en un bar

-Queeeeeee- naruto estaba muy sorprendido- est s seguro pero si esta mujer parece bastante joven por lo menos de unos treinta a os, es imposible que tenga tu misma edad

-Pues cr elo la mujer de aquella fotograf a es un cincuentona nada m s que utiliza un jutsu especial que ella misma ceo para aparentar ser m s joven

-Vaya en verdad las t cnicas ninja son asombrosas- acerco mas la foto para verla mejor- es incre ble que puedan hacer estas cosas

-Jaajaja mocoso s que te falta por aprender

-Que quieres decir

-Pues que no cualquier ninja puede hacer una t cnica como esa, por eso mismo es que tsunade es una senin y es reconocida como la mejor ninja medico del mundo

-Ya veo con que es por eso- su tono parec a algo sorprendido

-Vaya- bufo jiraiya- en verdad t tambi n eres un senin- pregunto un poco desganado

-jejeje, la verdad ser un senin pero aun me falta mucho por aprender sobre c mo ser un ninja, a es cierto- naruto abri los ojos como recordando algo importante- ya que estamos hablando del tema me puedes ir explicando un poco las artes ninja

-Ha, maldici n como me puede pasar esto a mi- serr los ojos con cansancio para despu s volverlos abrir- Vale est bien

Mientras segu an su viaje de b squeda jiraiya fue explic ndole a naruto las cosas b sicas que te ense an en la academia como que es el chakra, como debe ser un ninja y el estilo de pelea de uno

-ya veo, el chakra es algo parecido al cosmo pero en menor intensidad y fuerza as que creo que me ser algo dif cil acostumbrarme a utilizarlo, adem s el estilo de combate de los ninjas es muy diferente al de los caballeros

-Oye naruto- jiraiya retrocedi un poco para ponerse a la misma altura de naruto- me podr as decir un poco m s acerca de los caballeros ya que el viejo no me dijo mucho porque l sabe mucho de ustedes

-mmmm, como que cosa jiraiya-san

-Pues por ejemplo como es su estilo de combate, ya que dices que es diferente al de los ninjas

-En realidad la diferencia est en que ustedes utilizan armas y diferentes artefactos para el combate y nosotros los santos o mejor conocidos como caballeros luchamos frente a frente solo utilizamos nuestro cosmo y pu os para pelear pues el utilizar armas esta proh bo para nosotros por la misma Athena adem s que nosotros no las necesitamos

-Ya veo entonces t no est s entrenado en el huso de ninguna arma

-Pues la verdad si estoy capacitado en huso de diferentes armas como la espada, lanza, escudo, chacos, entre otras

-Pero no acabas de decir que les est prohibido h sar armas- jiraiya parec a bastante confundido

-Pues yo soy el caballero dorado de libra quien es el nico autorizado por athena en poder portar y utilizar armas

-mmm, la verdad es algo confuso, bueno el nivel y los rangos de los caballeros ya me los dijo el viejo pero dime que es el cosmo

-el cosmo es la energ a vital e ilimitada que conforma y rodea a todos los seres vivos que a diferencia del chakra esta es ilimitada seg n como la puedas controlar ya que el chakra es la energ a que uno mismo tiene pero es limitada y algunos tienen m s que otros en cambio el cosmo es como nuestra propia energ a vital que es ilimitada y seg n como la manejes y controles te haces m s fuerte, por lo regular la mayor a de las personas no sabe utilizar esta energ a y solo lo sacan a flote cuando sus sentimientos o necesidades as se lo piden, en si es la base de las habilidades y el poder, y antes de poder desarrollar un Ken, primero se debe de tener un conocimiento del cosmos y como poder utilizarlos a tu favor.

-Vaya- parec a muy sorprendido por la breve explicaci n que le dio naruto- ya veo, entonces el cosmo aparte de ser ilimitado mendria a ser casi como el chakra pero en mayor potencia y poder

-As es y seg n como un caballero va creciendo y obteniendo experiencia va despertando os diferentes sentidos que te ayudan a volverte m s fuertes y a obtener m s velocidad haciendo que nosotros los caballeros dejemos de ser humanos comunes y mas como seres algo sobrenaturales

-Ya veo- se notaba el asombro en su expresi n- bueno creo que por ahora es suficientes explicaciones

Estuvieron caminado un poco mas conversando o m s bien dicho jiraiya le iba contando m s cosas acerca de los ninja y para ser sincero a naruto le estaba llamando mucho la atenci n es un ninja, estuvieron por unas horas hasta que finalmente llegaron a un pueblo bastante concurrido y con bastantes casinos pues a donde giraras hab a uno

-Estas seguro que aqu es donde se encuentra Tsunade

-totalmente mis fuentes de informaci n nunca fallan y adem s- jiraiya empez a apuntas con el dedo hacia el frente- acaso no ves el pueblo, est lleno de casinos y lugares de apuestas

-Y eso que tiene que ver

-Pues que a Tsunade le gusta bastante apostar de hecho es una adicta a la apuesta a pesar de que tiene una tremenda mala suerte en ellas y siempre para perdiendo y endeud ndose

-Ya veo- a naruto le sali una peque a gota en la nuca- *en verdad una persona adicta a las apuestas como dice jiraiya puede ser una senin*- se preguntaba mentalmente naruto

-Bueno vayamos a buscar, pero primero

-Que cosa

-Busquemos un restaurante ya que tengo hambre y ya est oscureciendo

Jiraiya empez a caminar hacia adelante mientas naruto se le quedaba viendo con una expresi n algo aburrida y deca da

-haaaa- suspiro de forma cansada- en verdad que todos los senin son as - empez a sacudirse la cabeza r pidamente de un lado para otro- no, no debo de pensar as despu s de todo yo tambi n soy un senin

-Hey naruto- grito mientras lo llamaba con la mano- ap rate ya encontr un restaurante

-He- naruto reacciono como si lo hubieran despertado de un sue o- si, ya voy

Naruto corri hacia jiraiya y una vez lo alcanzo ambos entraron al restaurante pero cuando lo hicieron jiraiya reconoc a a su vieja compa era de equipo

-He, Tsunade

Una mujer de apariencia joven de por lo menos unos 30 a os peli rubia y ojos color miel volteo a verlo junto con una chica de cabello corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos y que sosten a a un cerdito entre sus brazos, ella se encontraba sentado junto a Tsunade en la misma mesa

-Jiraiya- parec a algo sorprendido- que haces aqu

-Ella es Tsunade- pregunto algo inocente

-S , acaso no la reconociste por la foto que te di de ella

-Ha pues algo pero aun as me sorprende que en verdad luzca tan joven

Tanto jiraiya como naruto se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban Tsunade y Shizune y se sentaron al frente de ellas en la misma mesa

-Cuanto tiempo Tsunade

-Unos cinco a os creo desde que nos vino por accidente en aquel bar

-Hola Shizune- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza en direcci n suya- no has cambiado nada

-Hola jiraiya-sama

-Jiraiya a que has venido- se notaba la indiferencia hacia su viejo compa ero- y por sierto- giro la cabeza en direcci n a naruto- quien es este mocoso que te acompa a

-Disculpe pero preferir a que me llamara por mi nombre- menciono algo enojo- me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y es un gusto poder conocerla

-Ja, pues el sentimiento no es mutuo mocoso

-Bueno ya mejor cambiemos de tema ya que parece que has tomado un poco Tsunade

-Y eso a ti que te importa jiraiya mejor dime de una vez a que has venido

-Bien ir directo al grano, pero primero- dijo con una voz algo seria que llamo un poco la atenci n de Tsunade- camarero tr igame un plato de pulpo frito- grito con una voz alegre y algo tonta asiendo que todos tuvieran una ca da tipo anime

-Maldici n jiraiya no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un completo idiota

-bueno, bueno- aclaro un poco su garganta- ahora como iba diciendo el viejo de sarutobi- sensei quiere que t ocupes el puesto de hokage como la nueva gondaime hokage de la aldea de konoha

Esto sorprendi un poco a tsunade y sobre todo a shizune quien no se esperaba algo como eso y menos que lo haya dicho tan directamente

-Tsu tsunade-sama hokage

Se torno un peque o pero incomodo silencio mientras todos ten an expresiones serias hasta que el camarero vino trayendo la arden que pidi jiraiya

-Ho, vaya muchas gracias- le dijo al camarero nuevamente con una voz alegre y algo tonta haciendo que a todos les saliera un tremenda gota estilo anime en sus nucas

-Maldici n jiraiya como puedes cambiar as tu expresi n y tono de voz en una situaci n como esta- dec a mientras un aura maligna la rodeaba

-Tranquil cese Tusunade-sama por favor

-Haaaa- dio un suspiro algo cansado- lo rechazo- dijo con una voz indiferente- ser hokage es una estupidez solo tienes que recordar a los anteriores hokages que dieron su vida por proteger la aldea y a sus habitantes que est pidos perder la vida por otras personas

Naruto se enojo bastante por las palabras de Tusnade pues como caballero l aprendi que luchar por proteger a alguien es algo admirable y sobre todo si das la vida por ello despu s de todo los caballeros tambi n deben son capases de dar su vida por proteger a athena

-Jiraiya, v monos-se notaba el enojo y la calma algo forzada en el- nuestro trabajo termino ella no aceptara

Naruto se paro y se volteo para salir del restaurante

-Espera naruto aun no podemos irnos el viejo nos dijo que la llev ramos a la aldea y que la convenci ramos para que acepte el cargo

-Solo es una p rdida de tiempo

-Al fin alguien que entiende- hablo con la misma indiferencia que mostro desde el inicio

-No es eso- menciono mientas se giraba para quedar viendo a tsunade aun parado- es solo que no creo que ella sirva para ser hokage ya que por lo que he escuchado y visto por oji-san es que para ser un hokage tienes que amar a las personas que viven en la villa y protegerlas incluso con tu vida

-Como dije antes que estupidez

Naruto se enojo aun m s que antes y ahora eso empez a ser m s evidente

-Por eso mismo digo que tu no sirves para el puesto de hokage- empez a calmarse y con vos ahora ya serena y con los ojos serrados sigui hablando- ya que para poder proteger a los habitantes de la villa necesitas ser bastante fuerte- abri los ojos y miro directamente a Tsunade- y tu eres debil!

-Que has dicho mocoso- Tsunade se levanto bruscamente y bastante enojada para acercase a naruto y mirarlo cara a cara- si que eres valiente para decirme eso

-Tranquilices por favor Tusnade-sama es solo un chico

-Silencio Shizune, y tu mocoso retira tus palabras

-Ni en un mill n de a os y ni por todo el dinero del mundo lo aria ya que es la verdad tu eres d bil

-Maldici n mocoso arreglemos esto afuera

-Como quieras- naruto puso una media sonrisa

Ambos salieron afuera del restaurante junto con Jiraiya y shizune sigui ndoles, naruto y tsunde se separaron a un distancia prudente y se miraron frente afrente mientras jiraiyay shizune se quedaron a un lado observando aunque shizune parec a muy preocupada sobre todo por naruto

-Jiraiya-sama, por favor detenga esto de lo contrario naruto podr a terminar muy lastimado

-No te preocupes shizune yo que tu no me preocupar a por naruto sino por Tsunade

-Como- se sorprendi bastante- pero por que dice eso es imposible que naruto pueda ganerle Tsunade-sama despu s de todo ella es una senin

-Ya te deje que no te preocuparas solo observa el combate ...

-Ya est s listo para retirar tus palabras

-Ya dije que nunca lo aria

-Como quieres mocoso pero luego no quiero que empieces a llorar

En eso una peque a cabeza de zorro que Tsuande no llega a ver se asoma por la camisa de naruto

-Que pasa naruto por que hay tanto alboroto

-No te preocupes kyuubi es solo una peque a pelea puedes seguir durmiendo terminare r pido

-Mmm, est bien pero no hagas mucho esc ndalo

El kyuubi se volvi a meter bajo la camisa de naruto

-Bien comencemos, te mostrare que en verdad eres d bil

-Ja no me hagas re r mocoso tu jam s podr s vencerme es m s te vencer con un solo dedo- exclamo muy confiada mientras estira su dedo medio apuntando hacia naruto

-hoo- naruto desaprecio a un incre ble velocidad que nadie logro ver para depues volver a aparecer detr s de Tsuande quien todav a no se hab a percatado- enserio crees poder vencerme con un solo dedo

-Qu demonios- Tsunade se dio un gran brinco hacia adelante alej ndose de naruto para volver a quedar mir ndolo frente a frente con una expresi n de gran asombro, luego giro un poco la cabeza para ver en donde estaba parado antes naruto y luego volver a verlo a l- pero en qu momento te moviste

-Que pasa no pudiste seguirme- naruto pone una media sonrisa- despu s de todo parece que la velocidad de la luz es mucho para ti

-Velocidad de la luz- abri los ojos como platos al escuchar eso- d jate de bromas mocoso es imposible moverse a esa velocidad *el nico al que he visto hacerlo a sido a minato con su hirahishin*

-no es ninguna broma pero bueno ah tu si quieres creerme, creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto

-Ja eso quisieras- tsunade se calmo un poco y se puso en posici n de combate- ahora veras Tsuande se lanzo a una gran velocidad aunque obviamente no tanta como la de naruto, se lanzo contra l con un pu o en alto lista para dar uno de sus s per golpes

-Incre ble no vi cuando se movi - shizune ten a los ojos abiertos como paltos por la sorpresa- d game jiraiya-sama quien es ese chico

-Como dije antes Tsunade no tiene oportunidad contra naruto

-Eso es imposible admito que su velocidad es asombrosa y tal vez muy superior a la de tsunade-sama pero ella tiene un gran fuerza y sigue siendo una senin

-Dime shizune te has enterado de que orochimaru muri no es as

-S , pero eso que tiene que ver

-Pues qui n crees que ocupo el puesto que dejo orochimaru

-Pues mmmm, no puede ser- shisune miro sorprendido a jiraiya para luego volver a ver el combate- est diciendo que l es .

-As es, naruto es quien ocupo el puesto que dejo orochimaru, el es le .ryu senin ...

Tsunade se abalanzo contra nauto listo ya para golpearlo y son su pu o a escasos cent metros de su cara cuando

-Muy lenta- naruto volvi a desaparecer de la vista de Tsuande para volver a reaparecer detr s de ella a unos cuantos pasos de distancia- esto se acabo tsunade

-Que otra vez- tsuande se volteo para ver como naruto hacia unos movimientos extra os con sus manos mientras una extra a aura dorada lo cubr a-*que es esto chakra, no se siente totalmente diferente adem s cuandolo vi estoy seguro que no sent ning n tipo de chakra fuerte es mas tiene el chakra como el de una persona con y corriente, entonces que es esto, que es esta energ a*

-Como dije Tsunade esto se acab - naruto dejo de asar los movimientos con sus brazos para quedar con un brazo levantado como un arco y con su mano como garra al final y con el brazo izquierdo pegado a su cintura con la mano serrada en un pu o con la parte de los nudillos mirando hacia abajo- Drag n naciente!

Naruto extendi su bazo izquierdo con su pu o como si estuviera golpeando algo entonces Tsunade pudo ver la imagen de un drag n orientan de color verde salir de el pu o de naruto en direcci n hacia ella

-Que ..que .demonios es esto, no es posible

Todo lo dem s fue muy r pido naruto apareci atr s de Tsunade con su brazo y pu o entendido hacia el frente mientras que Tsunade se hab a levantado del suelo unos treinta pasos y ahora s encontraba cayendo inconsciente nuevamente al suelo, pero por suerte naruto la atrapo antes de que esta impactara contra el duro suelo

-Lo siento Tsunade- la miro con una expresi n algo triste- pero era necesario para mostrarte que eres d bil pero no de fuerza sino d bil de coraz n y esp ritu

Continuara ..  
>...<p>

BUENO HASTA AQUI LO DEJO ESPERO LE SHAYA GUSTADO Y DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA TRATARE DE QUE EL PROXIMO NO DEMORE MUCHO, BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS 


	5. DISCULPAS DX

hola a todos =P

jajajjaja pensaron q ya habia puesto la continuacion,,, pss no xD

solo quiero decir,,, sobre el capitulo 4..

lo subi ,, pero no lo cheque hasta apenas horita,,, veo q le faltan un chingo PERO UN CHINGO DE LETRAS Y LA VERDAD NO SE POR QUE,,,,,, MI BORRADOR ESTA BIEN,,, ASI Q ES ERROR DE LA PAGINA,,,,

BUENO ME DESPIDO =p ..

ASI,,, SE ME OLVIDABA,,, YA ESTA EL QUINTO CAP =p MORTIFIQUENSE UN POKO CON LA ESPERA xP


	6. capitulo 5 disculpen la espera

Naruto, El Guardián del Zodiaco  
>Capitulo – 5: sujeto misterioso, una tentadora proposision<p>

Naruto y jiraiya se encontraban en la habitación de un hotel dentro de la ciudad de Tanzaku en el territorio del país  
>de fuego<p>

-Cuánto tiempo más esteremos acá jiraiya-sensei

-Pues hasta que Tsunade acepte el cargo de hokage

-Pues la veo algo difícil ya que la noche pasada cuando despertó no se veía muy feliz que digamos

-Y de quién crees que es la culpa imbécil- respondió algo molesto- después de que despertó estuvo con un genio de los mil demonios

porque un chiquillo la derroto sin la menor dificultad

-Pero es que era necesario- se defendió naruto- tenía que darse cuenta que no solo basta con ser fuerte físicamente sino también ser fuerte

de espíritu y corazón

-Haaa eso ya lo sé naruto- dijo jiraiya con voz de cansado- pero lo que hiciste no ayudo mucho recuerda como se puso Tsunade cuando

recupero la conciencia

…..Flash Black…

Naruto se encontraba con una Tsunade inconsciente en sus brazos mientras Jiraiya y Shisune se acercaban para ver como se encontraba

Tsunade

-Naruto como se encuentra tsunade

-No te preocupes jiraiya-sensei ella se encuentra bien solo perdió el conocimiento

-ya veo menos mal. *derroto a tsuande sin el menor esfuerzo es increíble realmente los caballeros son algo de temer*

-*No me lo puedo creer derroto a Tsuande-sama fácilmente…. Quien es este chico que a tan corta edad tiene ya el rango de senin*

-Disculpe se llama shizune no?

-He, s…sí que sucede- hablo de una forma algo tímida y nerviosa

-Pues seria bueno que llevara a tsuande a su habitación de hotel ya que no creo que pueda ir ella sola-hablo seria y calmadamente

-S…si, no hay problema

Shizume se acerco para coger a Tsuande pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla Tsuande recupero la conciencia y aparto la mano de

shizune

-No te preocupes shizune puedo moverme por mi misma- hablo algo enojada- y tu maldito crio suéltame de una vez- esta grito furiosa

Naruto soltó a Tsuande y se aparto de ella poniéndose al lado de jiraiya

-Tranquilízate Tsuande naruto tan solo trataba de….

-Cállate Jiraiya no te he preguntado nada- se dio media vuelta para irse- vámonos Shizune

-Ha…hai

-espera Tsuande que hay de tu respuesta aceptas el cargo de hokae o no

Tsuande se paró en seco pero no giro en ningún momento para mirar de frente a jiraiya

-Dame una semana y te daré tu respuesta jiaraiya

-Está bien- puso una media sonrisa- iré a verte dentro de una semana para que me des tu respuesta

….Fin del Flash Black….

-Pero al menos logre hacer que pensara la propuesta

-mmm, bueno supongo que sí, ahora solo nos queda esperar una semana

-Y que tal si durante esa semana me enseñas unas cuantas cosas más sobre los ninjas

-Ha, ahora no estoy para eso

-Qué, pero se supone que tu eres mi maestro

-Otro día naruto ya que ahora tengo que ir- cambio su cara a una de pervertido- a buscar información- terminando de decir esto desapareció

en una pequeña nube de humo

-*otra vez con eso de la información y lo peor es que creo saber qué clase de información busca haaa maldición porque ojisan no puso otro

maestro como Shiryu-sensei o ikki-sensei*

Mientras tanto Tsunade se encontraba caminando por el castillo de tanzaku junto a su fiel acompañante shizune quien sostenía a un pequeño

cerdito entre sus brazos

-*Tsuande-sama ha estado muy pensativa desde anoche acaso en verdad se estará pensando lo del puesto de hokage y sobre eso ayer

realmente me sorprendió mucho el chico de nombre naruto com oes posible que un chico de su edad haya podido derrotar así de fácil a

tsunade-sama *

En ese momento el ruido del pequeño cerdito chiyando la saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente lo soltó para que este al caer al suelo se

pusiera como a la defensiva aunque mostraba algo de miedo lo que llamo mucho la atención de ambas kunoichis

-Que sucede ton ton acaso presientes peligro

-Vaya vaya así que tu eres la famosa senin Tsunade senju- se escucho una voz algo tétrica- es un placer conocerte

En ese momento apareció frente a ellas un sujeto alto de ojos verdes y cabello azul verdoso vestido con una extraña armadura que ellas

nunca habían visto de color gris que le cubría todo el cuerpo por completo y el casco tenía como un cuerno grueso saliendo de el)

-Quien eres tu- respondió algo desconfiada pero a la vez calmada- *no le sentí llegar es mas ni siquiera sé de donde salió*

-Eso ahora no tiene importancia Tsunade- contesto calmadamente- pero mi amo se ha interesado en ti ya que ha escuchado de tus grandes

habilidades médicas que nos podrían ser de mucho ayuda en un futuro no muy lejano

-De que rayos hablas- dijo algo ya más molesta

-Que pronto mi amo conquistara este mundo y para ello se desatara una guerra en donde tus habilidades nos pueden ser de mucha ayuda

- Te vuelvo preguntar de que mierda hablas, una guerra conquista el mundo acaso estás loco eso es imposible de lograr

-Ya veo no me crees- dijo con voz algo deprimida- pero todo lo que te digo es verdad

-Así- contesto con voz burlona- entonces me puedes decir quién es tu supuesto amo

-Eso no te lo puedo decir por ahora

-Ja lo sabia- se dio media vuelta- vámonos Shisune- empezó a caminar- este mundo cada vez se llena de mas idiotas locos

-Espera- dijo rápidamente deteniendo a tsunade quien se volteo para volver a verlo- se te unes a nosotros mi amo puede darte lo quemas

has deseado

-Ja, pues dile a tu estúpido amo que no deseo nada, todo en la vida ya lo tengo, las apuestas, el sake qué más puedo pedir- contesto con voz

muy burlona

-Enserio porque estos seguro que hay algo que deseas con todo tu ser- hablo de una forma bastante misteriosa- acaso no deseas ver de

nuevo a tus seres queridos que ya no están este mundo

Esto dejo helada a Tsuande como rayos ese sujeto sabia sobre Nawaki y Dan

-Como rayos sabes eso- dijo en voz alta ya más seria

-Mi amo lo sabe todo y lo puede todo, si te nos unes el te puede devolver a esos seres que has perdido

-Acaso te burlas de mi- grito bastante molesta

-No es eso solo te ofrezco esto para que aceptes unírtenos que dices ven con migo y volverás a verlos

-Maldito que te has creído

Tsunade no soporto mas la cólera y salió dispara contra aquel sujeto desconocido lista para darle uno de sus súper golpes, pero cuando se

dio cuenta aquel sujeto ya no estaba parado frente a ella sino ahora se encontraba atrás de ella

-No tienes porque alarmarte y ponerte así… Tsuande

-*Que demonios*- Tsuande dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar nuevamente a una distancia prudente de aquel sujeto-* ni siquiera lo vi es

más un segundo estaba frente a mí y al siguiente segundo ya estaba detrás de mí pero si nos separaban unos tres metros*

-*No puede ser es como aquella vez con naruto-san, que demonios está pasando nos estamos topando con gente cpn habilidades extrañas*

-Vamos Tsunade que dices te nos unes

-Maldición que tú no entiendes primero me matas antes de que acepte unirme a ti…

Tsunade no pudo seguir hablando ya que cuando se dio cuenta aquel sujeto nuevamente estaba atrás de ella pegado a su espalda casi

ampollando su cabeza en su hombro

-Eso no sería bueno- le dijo casi susurrando al oído- se te matara no podrías unírtenos

-*Que está pasando esta sensación es igual a la que sentí al pelear contra ese mocoso no es chakra, entonces qué demonios es esta

energía tan extraña*

-Ya veo no te puedes decidir ahora, te doy seis días - hablo nuevamente pero esta vez para sorpresa de tsuande y shizune aquel sujeto ya

estaba a unos tres metros de tsunade, dentro de seis días vendré nuevamente y no te molestes en tratar de ir a otra ciudad igualmente te

encontrare, recuerda…. Seis días

Al terminar de decir esto aquel sujeto desapareció de la nada ni un estallido de humo ni una corriente de aire cubriéndole nada ningún tipo de

Sushin no jutsu eso lo sabían muy bien tanto Tsuande como shizune pues no sintieron ni siquiera una pequeña cantidad de chakra

-Qué demonios como desapareció estoy segura que no utilizo ningún jutsu

-Tranquila shizune al menos ya se fue- dijo de forma algo pensativa- *esto es extraño, pero tal vez diga la verdad y si realmente puede traer

de vuelta Nawaki y a Dan, entonces yo…. *

-Que pasa, Tsuande-sama esta algo pensativa….espera no me diga que*- pensó algo sorprendida- espera Tsuande-sama- Tsuande volteo a

ver a shizune- no me diga que en verdad está pensando en la propuesta que le hiso ese sujeto- tsunade no contesto nada- Tsuande-sama es

una tontería por favor no lo….

-Ya para Shizune no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de esto

-Pero Tsuande-sama acaso….

-Dije que ya basta- grito bastante enojada- por favor ya vámonos al hotel ahora tengo mucho en que pensar

-Si- contesto con tono resignado- *espero que sepa escoger lo correcto Tsunade-sama*

El resto del día pasó sin mayores problemas al igual que los demás días y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya era la noche anterior al plazo

acorado y en estos momentos jiraiya estaba sentado en un local algo al aire libre viviendo unas copas de sake junto con Tsuanade quien lo

había citado ahí

-Me parece raro que me llamaras para tomar unas copas Tsuande

-Pues la verdad quería recordar viejos tiempos

-Viejos tiempos- hablo con algo de sarcasmo- eso no te lo creo

-Je, es verdad- puso una pequeña media sonrisa- parece que no te puedo engañar

-Oye Tsuande- menciono de repente con voz algo seria- quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió la otra vez afuera del restaurante… naruto no

lo hiso por…

-Tranquilo, no estoy molesta, aunque me intriga un poco saber cómo es que un mocoso me pudo derrotar, además de esa extraña energía

que sentí, no era chakra pues no sentí ningún rastro de chakra en su ataque era más bien como una extraña sensación una extraña energía

-Ya veo- dijo algo pensativo- entonces eso que sentiste debió haber sido lo que naruto llama cosmo

-Cosmo- pregunto- que eso del cosmo

-Pues yo tampoco se mucho después de todo yo no soy un santo caballero

-De que estás hablando

-mmm, no, de nada olvídalo

-Estas bien- respondió aunque algo insegura- *que está pasando aquí, que eso del cosmo y de un caballero acaso esa es la extraña energía

que sentí en naruto y en ese sujeto, maldición estoy confundida y estoy segura de que jiraiya sabe más de lo que me ha dicho, debo tratar de

sacarle toda la información posible tal vez sepa algo del ese sujeto*

-He que pasa Tsuande te veo algo pensativa

-No, no es nada- levanto su copa- vamos jiraiya hasta el fondo

-Claro- jiraiya levanto su copa y se la tomo de golpe

Así pasaron por lo menos unas cinco horas en donde jiraiya termino completamente ebrio pues Tsuande le obligo a tomar más de lo normal

claro que jiraiya no se dio cuenta que ella no estaba tomando ya que solo disimulaba el hacerlo

-*Maldición no le he podido sacar más información de lo que ya me había dicho acaso será verdad que no sabe nada*

-He- pasa algo tsuande- dijo algo entrecortado y con la cara sonrojada por el alcohol

-No nada- Tsuande se levanto de su asiento- bueno creo que ya es hora de volver Shizune debe de estar preocupada

-Creo que tienes razón, bueno entonces nos vemos Tsunade

-Si claro nos vemos mañana ya que se cumple el plazo que me diste

Tsuande empezó a caminar alejándose mientras jiraiya la miraba irse y en cuanto estuvo ya fuera de vista la expresión de jiraiya cambio a

una seria y el rubor de su cara desapareció

-*que es lo que planes Tsuande- se pregunto así mismo en su mente- no es cosa común que tu trates de sacarme información tratando de

emborracharme, mierda tengo un mal presentimiento*

Había ya y un rubio de unos 15 años edad y con tres marcas en cada mejilla se empezó a levantar

-Hoy se cumple el plazo de tiempo- dijo aun algo adormilado

Naruto se levanto de su cama y después de darse una duda rápida se vistió y se dispuso a despertar a su sensei quien seguía durmiendo

cosa que no le sorprendía pues de el desprendia un fuerte olor a licor y ayer en la noche había llegado muy tarde

-Hey jiraiya sensei despierte- dijo mientras movía un poco el cuerpo de jiraiya- hoy se cumple el plazo de tiempo tenemos que ir a buscar a

tsuande

-He, he, que- respondió empezando a abrir los ojos

-Que tenemos que ir a buscar a Tsuande para que nos diga su respuesta

Jiraiya se levanto de golpe sorprendiendo un poco a naruto

-Es verdad hoy se cumple el plazo

Jiraiya se levanto y se arreglo asombrosamente rápido para sorpresa de naruto y ambos estaban dispuestos a salir pero en ese momento se

abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando ver a shizune quien entro con una expresión de preocupación

-Jiraiya-sama,naruto-kun

-Shizune- que sucede-pregunto algo alarmado

-Jiraiya-sama, tsunade-sama, tsuande-sama tal vez se una a el

-A él- pregunto algo confundido-jiraiya-sensei tu sabes a quien se refiere Shizune-san

-No-respondió igual que naruto- a quien te refieres Shizune

-Pues verán

Shizune les conto lo que había sucedido al dia siguiente de la pelea que habían tenido naruto y tsuande, sobre aquel sujeto que apareció de

la nada y sobre las habilidades que mostro que eran muy parecidas a los que huso naruto contra tsuande y también les conto sobre la

proposición que le hiso a tsuande y lo que le prometía a cambio de que se les uniera

-Esto es enserio Shizune- pregunto jiraiya con expresión bastante seria y a la vez confundida

-Así es jiraiya-sama, hay que hacer algo tenemos que impedir que tsuande-sama se les una

Jiraiya, volteo a ver a naruto quien tenía una expresión totalmente seria incluso más de lo normal

-*será posible, finalmente se está empezando a mostrar aquel mal del que me hablo Saori-san*

-Que sucede naruto-pregunto algo confundido por la expresión del chico-acaso tu sabes de quién es ese sujeto

-Tenemos que irnos ya-dijo seriamente

-Antes dime si sabes de quien se trata

-Puede que sí, pero ahora lo mas importantes evitar que tsunade cometa el peor error de su vida así que tenemos que ir ya, vamos jiraiya-

sensei, shizune-san

-Si-respondieron al mismo tiempo

Los tres saltaron por la ventana y empezaron a correr en dirección hacia el castillo de tanzaku donde supuesta se verían aquel sujeto y

tsuande

-*Si en verdad empezó a mostrarse esto se empezara a complicar, será mejor darme prisa*-Jiraiya-Shizune pueden aumentar más la

velocidad- pregunto seriamente

-Si- respondieron a la vez

-Muy bien, *tal parece que tendré que llamar a mi armadura dorada y si las cosas se complican mas tendré que usar la armadura divina*

Los tres empezaron aumentaron más la velocidad tratando de llegar lo antes posible para evitar que sucediera una tragedia

Continuara….


End file.
